


Quiet

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: You decide to play a little game with Steve and tease him while he's on an important work call. (This is just a short lil' drabble but I had way too much fun with it).
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Quiet

You giggled at the way Steve’s mustache tickled your cheek while he peppered kisses along your jaw. He held you close on the couch beside him while the TV played softly in front of you. He was feeling particularly handsy today since he came home from work early and was in a better mood than usual.

“Steve,” you laughed as he pulled you closer and continued his assault of kisses on your skin. You gently pushed on his chest when his phone started ringing. “That’s probably Javi. You should answer,” you said with a smile.

He pulled away from you with a reluctant grunt. You watched in amusement as he picked up the phone and sighed.

“Murphy,” he answered, and you both exchanged a look when you heard Javi’s voice on the other end.

Normally, his calls with Javier didn’t take too long, but as you snuggled up beside Steve and waited, you realized this call was going to be different. Steve turned to you and gave you an apologetic look, but you smiled reassuringly and wrapped your arm around his stomach as you relaxed against the couch.

A grin grew on your face as you listened to Steve talk in that authoritative way he speaks when he’s in ‘work mode’. You decided the best way to pass the time while he spoke to his partner was to play a little game.

Your hand snaked down his stomach until you reached the front of his pants. You chuckled softly when he turned his head in your direction and raised a brow at you in question. You rested your hand on his crotch and squeezed gently before leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Steve’s breath hitched as you teased him through his pants, but he kept his cool and muttered a response to something Javi said. Slowly, you raked your other hand through his hair and moved your mouth down to focus your kisses on his neck.

As you tugged on his hair, you started to suck on his skin where his neck met his jaw; you knew that spot was his weakness. Within seconds, you had him squirming from your touch. His eyes fluttered closed as his head fell back, giving you more room to suck on his neck. You loved the way he looked as he shuddered slightly and a barely audible sigh left his mouth.

  
  
  


You felt the bulge in his pants grow as you continued to play with him. He was like putty in your hands, and that thought made you smirk against his skin. You knew the only reason he was so submissive to your touch was because he needed to concentrate on the call. But you wanted more; you wanted to add more risk of getting caught.

Chuckling, you bit down on his neck and squeezed him harder through his pants, causing him to groan suddenly. He froze when he realized the sound could have been heard through the phone. Unfazed, you continued leaving love bites on his skin, but he stuttered before explaining himself to Javi.

“Sorry, just… stubbed my toe on something,” he said in a strained voice.

You tried not to laugh at his shitty excuse before sliding off the couch and kneeling in front of him. He gave you a pleading look, but you just grinned and grabbed his knees, spreading his legs so that you could scoot closer to his body.

You bit your lip as you undid his belt and unzipped his pants. His breathing became heavier as he watched you with dark eyes.

You must have distracted him from something Javi said because he blinked quickly before responding, “Oh. Yeah, yeah I heard you.”

Slipping your hands into the waistband of his boxers, you slowly pulled out his dick. Steve made a little sound of approval, and you weren’t sure if he was replying to Javi or if it was his way of praising you for the way your thumb brushed against the tip of his cock. Either way, your face was hurting from how big you were smiling in self-satisfaction.

Precum dripped from the tip, and you used your thumb to spread it around as lubrication. He watched every movement you made, but when you started moving your hand up and down his length, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop the moans from escaping.

He let out another soft sound of approval, but as he opened his mouth to answer Javi, a soft moan slipped out instead. Taking the opportunity to really mess with him, you opened your mouth and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. A strained noise fell from his lips and he struggled to explain himself again. But as he tried to come up with something to say, you hollowed your cheeks and started sucking on his cock.

He hissed in surprise and grabbed the back of your head with his free hand. You could tell by the way he gripped your hair that he couldn’t decide whether to push you off of him or make you take more of his length. You made the decision for him and pushed him further into your mouth, trying not to gag as the tip hit the back of your throat. That was the final straw for him as he let out another strained groan of pleasure and sputtered out a hasty excuse to Javi so that he could hang up.

“Ah, sorry Javi, but I uh… I gotta go. We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” he said dismissively and hung up the phone before his partner could answer.

Silence rang through the room as he gave you a dangerous look while you slid your mouth off him. Spit dribbled down his cock; the sight only made you salivate even more.

Steve chuckled softly and gently pushed your hair out of your face. “Oh you’re naughty,” he stated with a smirk as you batted your eyelashes at him innocently. “Come ‘ere,” he grunted and pulled you onto his lap.

Since you were only dressed in one of his large shirts and your lace panties, you could feel his hard cock brush against your core as he pulled you down harder on his lap. He smirked at you, able to see the desire in your eyes as you both settled into a comfortable position. You relaxed and rested your hands on his shoulders as he leaned closer to you so that he could kiss your neck.

You moaned as he mimicked the way that you had teased him with love bites earlier. Holding your neck in place with one strong hand, he quickly found the sensitive spot on your neck and sucked relentlessly. You knew you were in for some payback after teasing him like that, but that only made the heat pool in the pit of your stomach.

Keeping you close to his body, he slid his other hand down your body so that he could push your panties to the side. Breaking away from your neck briefly, he gave you a sly smile and watched you intensely as his fingers moved down to play with your clit. You moaned from the feeling, but he shushed you with a dark look on his face.

“Now it’s your turn to be quiet,” he whispered as he pushed you down to lay back on the couch. He pulled your panties down your legs and leaned down so that his face was hovering over your exposed pussy. “And if you make a noise… well, then you won’t like what’ll happen.”


End file.
